Mirror Image
by KAM1
Summary: The universe is like a child’s playground; people touch each other briefly before passing on. Sometimes fate wishes life different. Sometimes fate deems two people soul mates, joined together for life, for one mission that only they can accomplish.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: KAM does not or never will own Star Wars, its characters, George Lucas, or anything with his name stamped on it. All characters that aren't recognizable from movies or EU are of our creation. Please ask us to use them. I hope that covers it. If not, we don't have much to our name, so it's pointless to get picky and sue. This kind of makes you wonder if creators ever read these little fanfickys and laugh. Anyways...on with the show..  
  
  
  
"Life is neither a good nor an evil; it is simply the place where good and evil exist."  
  
-Seneca  
  
  
  
  
  
Depa Billaba cradled the tiny bundle gently in her arms as she made her way through the halls of the ancient Jedi Temple. The Force seemed to be a cloud surrounding the baby and it lent a euphoric high. Depa peeked inside the blankets and stared in wonder at the babe's sapphire eyes that watched her with slight interest.  
  
Now that was strange. Most babies at this age barely recognized the world around, but this one carried interest? The Force was truly at work here. Depa picked up her pace and hurried with a new sense of urgency. The Council needed to see this, especially after all the trouble she had gone through to save the baby.  
  
That was a tale for warmer nights, Depa thought bitterly. It was amazing the baby had survived in the squalor that she had discovered her. The poor babe's 'parents' were smugglers who had barely noticed her entrance into their hovel of a ship, but they had definitely noticed her exit.  
  
"That was a close call wasn't it T'Allah?" Depa said as she wiped a bit of dirt from the child's cheek.  
  
Depa was not certain if the parents were actually neglectful, for she arrived shortly after the baby's birth, but no child should be forced to live the life of a smuggler, especially one with this connection to the Force. Depa had felt her birth, had known she was born, and it had almost surprised the Force out of her. She had never experienced that before and she investigated, which had proved to be very fortunate indeed.  
  
Now that she thought of the strange experience, Depa wondered if she was somehow connected to this small baby. However, she felt no connection, nothing at all. It was something to ask Master Yoda.  
  
Depa turned the last corner and waved her hand, opening the doors to the Council Room. The doors flowed open and she entered, her cloak flying behind her in her speed. The Council looked up at her entrance and several raised their brows. Depa was new to the Council and she still tended to revert to her wild Padawan days.  
  
"What brings you to us in such a hurry, Master Depa?"  
  
Depa bowed to Mace Windu and Yoda speaking softly, "Forgive me for my brash entrance, Masters, but I come to you with utmost importance."  
  
Yoda cocked his head and said, "Sensed I have, your important bundle."  
  
Depa nodded. "I carry with me.."  
  
  
  
  
  
Adi Gallia held the baby away from her and viewed her with a critical eye. The baby giggled mischievously and waved her hands with wild abandon. Her forest green eyes twinkled with hidden humor and Adi had the strangest feeling the child was laughing at her.  
  
"Yes, laugh at me if you will, young Kamiah, but I know your parents and they would not be amused, not at all."  
  
Adi placed the child in the crook of her arm and exited her transport. She had rescued the baby from a life of boring servitude to the Republic as a potential Senator. This child owed her, and it wasn't really done to laugh at your benefactor.  
  
The Temple loomed in the horizon and Kamiah settled down as they entered its mighty shadow. Perhaps the child was not such a hopeless cause after all.  
  
Adi had witnessed the child's birth into this world. No, not just witnessed, she had felt it, even before her birth. She had been visiting the Lady Su'ar and her husband, To'lak, Senator Palpatine's aide. The two were old friends of the family and Adi had learned Su'ar was pregnant with her third child, and it was finally a girl.  
  
In Su'ar's family, a girl was more important then a boy. Poor Su'ar however had been cursed with two boys. In her culture, girls were extremely rare, so whenever one was born, that family had tremendous power. The population was four fifths male.  
  
Su'ar's family would not have the chance to use this girl. Adi had seen to that. When Adi had entered Su'ar's home, she had felt the presence of the baby, even though it had yet to be born, and as Kamiah graced the world with her presence, the Force seemed to almost sing.  
  
Using her political influence, Adi had succeeded in procuring Kamiah for the Jedi to train. Her parents were not happy, especially since Kelan, the second boy, was also training to become a Jedi.  
  
Behind her Siri watched the baby with slight fascination. She really didn't understand the uproar about the baby, it was just a baby. Adi had become slightly boggled when she had entered the home of her friends. She had been surprised that Siri had not sensed the baby's force, but Siri was still unsure of herself, her downfall.  
  
Adi entered the Temple and turned to Siri. "Why don't you go meditate for a while so I can take of this child?"  
  
Siri nodded, not really wanting to meditate, but not willing to argue with her master. She turned away and strode for her room, frowning slightly. All this fuss over a baby was just a little silly.  
  
Adi watched her go, shaking her head. She didn't know what to do about Siri anymore. She would have to consult Master Windu on the matter. Shifting the weight in her arms brought Adi's attention back to the present.  
  
Kamiah gurgled and cooed at Adi who shook her head. "It's time to see to your future little one."  
  
The halls twisted and turned and Adi picked up her pace, a sudden need to be at the council taking hold of her. The doors appeared and Adi flung them open and rushed in, the baby hid amongst the flowing robes. The Council and Depa both looked up as Adi entered.  
  
Adi saw Depa but did not even pause for acknowledgement. "Revered Council, I carry with me....  
  
"A child."  
  
The two women looked at each other.  
  
"What child?" Depa asked.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing."  
  
"I carry with me a child so strong in the ways of the Force, the world trembled at her entrance."  
  
Adi cocked an eyebrow slightly. Depa had always been one for flair, but really.  
  
"I carry with me a child so strong in the ways of the Force, the universe trembled at her entrance."  
  
"I found mine first....so she's better."  
  
Adi resisted the urge to laugh. "Let me see your child."  
  
Depa frowned. "Let me see yours first."  
  
"What? I asked you first."  
  
"I was here first......"  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
The two Jedi women looked at Master Windu's irritated expression. The look on his face clearly showed his disapproval over their behavior.  
  
"To me, bring the children," Yoda commanded softly from where he sat.  
  
Depa and Adi, calm once more, both approached Yoda with as much dignity as possible. They both set the children in the crooks of Yoda's arms, which held them both with ease despite his tiny size.  
  
"Alike they look, twins they seem to be."  
  
Master Windu looked over and wonderment came over his features. "Master Yoda is correct. It is...amazing."  
  
"Different places, both you found them?"  
  
The two women nodded.  
  
Yoda sighed. "Strong, they are, in the Force. Surrounds them, it does, like darkness."  
  
"Darkness?" Depa echoed.  
  
"Not always, bad, darkness is."  
  
Depa did not say anything, merely nodded. Sometimes it was better to that with Master Yoda then try and understand his logic.  
  
"Master Gallia, hold this child you will." Yoda floated the bundle to Adi who reached out and gently took her into her arms. She felt an overwhelming sense of belonging that Adi almost dropped the bundle at her feet. The child stared up at her with calm, blue eyes, seemingly satisfied with the turn of events. Adi looked up at Yoda who nodded his approval.  
  
Yoda then turned to Depa and floated the other child to her. Adi could sense from Depa the same emotions and slight confusion.  
  
Master Windu seemed to be conferring with Master Yoda, and then turned to the women.  
  
"The children are special. They will be raised in the Temple to be Jedi, but they will not associate. They are not to know of their connection. They are not to know of the day of birth they share."  
  
Depa and Adi exchanged glances, but did not question Master Windu. He knew what he was doing.  
  
"Take the children to the nursery where they can be cared for. Your business with them is finished."  
  
The two Jedi women both left in opposite directions heading for separate nurseries. The future, which they had each hoped would be clearer, was no more confusing then ever. 


	2. Chapter Two

"No man likes to be surpassed by those of his own level."  
  
-Livy  
  
  
  
  
  
T'Allah Deval flexed her fingers experimentally from where she sat on the sidelines. They were as good as new. Last week she had been performing a scientific experiment with her friend, Ishata, and the chemicals she had been mixing exploded all over T'Allah's fingers. Thankfully, their instructor was quick thinking and had escorted T'Allah to the Jedi healers before she had begun to even feel the pain. The Healers had wasted no time in fixing her hand and now it was perfect.  
  
T'Allah could laugh about the incident now though, except Ishata still didn't find it funny. She blamed herself and still hadn't given up on the pity party. It was actually starting to get annoying. Speaking of Ishata, T'Allah watched the short, vibrant girl bounce around the arena with her opponent. Although Ishata was not the best of fighters, she was fast and quick so it was difficult to get a hit on her. Her ploy was to weary out her opponent and then go in for the kill. She had picked it up from T'Allah who had spent countless hours helping her out so she wouldn't be behind.  
  
There was a cheer from the crowd and T'Allah drifted back into the present to see Ishata being consoled. The tiny girl was shaking her head sadly. T'Allah felt a stab of pity. Poor Ishata. She had trained very hard for the competition.  
  
The Padawans running the event led Ishata to the sidelines and announced the next fight. T'Allah cocked her head as she heard the unfamiliar name.  
  
"Would Kamiah Shadow and Umbar Lindon please report to the arena for the battle?"  
  
Who was Kamiah Shadow? T'Allah gracefully stood so that she would have a better view of the battle. She wondered not only who this girl was, but also why she had never seen her before.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kamiah, they're calling your name!" Tinuviel called.  
  
"I'm coming; Tinny, but I can't find my lightsaber."  
  
Tinny rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I have your lightsaber, Kamiah, so you wouldn't lose it!"  
  
Kamiah popped up above the crowd and pushed her way through. "I'm here, I'm here, tell them I'm here, don't let them start without me!"  
  
"KAMIAH!"  
  
Kamiah stared at Tinuviel. "Yes."  
  
"Calm down, take a deep breath, and get out there."  
  
Kamiah nodded and began to race towards the arena.  
  
"Oh, Kamiah?"  
  
Kamiah turned around to see Tinny waving her lightsaber. Kamiah laughed sheepishly and ran back to get it. She saluted Tinny and then was lost in the crowd as she made her way to the arena.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T'Allah stared at the girl called Kamiah Shadow where she was warming up. She really wasn't much to look at and T'Allah estimated she would be able to beat her easily, if the girl even made it to finals. Her features themselves were indistinguishable from the distance. This way the crowd could focus on the battle itself instead of the fighters.  
  
Kamiah took one last deep breath before taking up her stance. She made sure she was loose and her lightsaber held at a jaunty angle. Her opponent, Umbar Lindon, was not impressed and rolled his eyes. The two were fellow classmates and competed against each other in everything.  
  
"You don't stand a chance, Shadow; I'm going to wipe the floor with you."  
  
"How about a little more action and a little less show, Lindon?"  
  
"You asked for it, Shadow."  
  
A whistle was sounded and the two combatants flipped in opposite directions. Kamiah landed gracefully in a crouched position and flipped on her lightsaber. She listened to its soft buzz and crept in a slow circle around the arena watching Lindon stand and flip his lightsaber on.  
  
"Wait for it.wait for it.."  
  
And Lindon attacked his green lightsaber whizzing through the air in a downward slope for her head. Kamiah parried the blow with a crack of her lightsaber and spun in a circle to slash his shoulder, but Lindon expected the move and ducked to the side allowing the saber to circle above him. He thrust his saber upwards and Kamiah leaned into the blow with her saber and they clashed sending sparks.  
  
Lindon backed away and Kamiah attacked, catching him off guard with a ferocious flurry attack. She singed his shoulder and he hissed, refusing to give into the pain. Kamiah smirked and Lindon stabbed forwards, catching her off guard and scraping her stomach.  
  
"That'll be the last time you mark me," Kamiah hissed.  
  
She balanced on the balls of her feet and flipped up and over Lindon, landing behind him and touching her lightsaber to his back.  
  
"Point."  
  
Lindon spun on the tips of his toes and seared her shoulder again. Kamiah screeched and jumped back, gripping her shoulder. The fabric of her uniform was ripped and her skin burned.  
  
Kamiah backed away even in farther and took a deep settling breath; closing her eyes. She could feel the soft pulse of the force and she pulled it in around her letting it comfort her. Trust.trust.trust.  
  
Kamiah moved forward, her eyes still closed, and held her lightsaber in a vertical line in front of her face. Lindon attacked and Kamiah parried, letting her senses control her and not her eyes.  
  
Lindon knew what Kamiah was doing and tried to control his anger. "Fight like a real Jedi, you laser brain!"  
  
Kamiah smirked at him and then attacked. Her lightsaber was a blur of blue light as she swiped, parried, and struck. She skipped away from Lindon and opened her eyes. His uniform was completely shredded, but there was not a mark on him.  
  
She cocked her head, "I kind of like the new style, Lindon."  
  
Lindon roared and rushed her, but Kamiah sidestepped and stuck out her foot, tripping him. Lindon crashed to the floor and Kamiah placed her foot on his back, her lightsaber scarce centimeters from his neck.  
  
"Do you yield?"  
  
"Yes," Lindon growled.  
  
"Good fight, Lindon."  
  
Kamiah stepped off his back and helped him to his feet. Although Lindon went through the motions of a respectful finish, Kamiah could see the anger burning in his eyes. 


	3. Chapter Three

"You ask, what is our aim? I can answer in one word; it is victory, victory at all costs, victory in spite of all terror, victory, however long and hard the road may be; for without victory, there is no survival."  
  
-Winston Churchill  
T'Allah nibbled on her fingertip absently as she scanned the crowds. For all anyone knew, T'Allah was oddly calm seeing as she was preparing to fight for her spot in the final battle. Inside, she was a mass of nerves. Ishata had just dropped by to wish her luck and remind her of all the Jedi Masters who were watching.  
  
Sighing, T'Allah made her way towards the arena. She knew whom she was fighting and she was not happy. Idril Galdor was a devious fighter who was not at all averse to cheating.  
  
A strong timbre called out for T'Allah and she gripped her lightsaber tightly as she entered the arena. Cheers of high exultation came from the left side of the room and T'Allah smiled weakly at her friends. How embarrassing.  
  
Idril strode into the arena exuding confidence and elegance with every move. Long, flashy red hair flared around her shoulders and dangerous gold-flecked eyes watched every movement of T'Allah's body. Idril smiled catlike, baring slightly pointed teeth.  
  
T'Allah grimaced. She did not like cats or anything cat like. The signal came to begin and T'Allah immediately dropped into the defensive. Idril attacked fiercely her green lightsaber flashing with soft whirls of radiance. T'Allah parried her blows with a casual ease, which she knew drove Idril crazy. Idril growled and broke off, breathing slightly and glaring at T'Allah.  
  
"You can try all the little tricks you like, Deval, but you won't defeat me."  
  
"I don't know, Galdor, we've never actually fought to the finish, anything could happen. Why, you could lose!"  
Idril whipped her lightsaber at T'Allah's head with a fierce cry. T'Allah threw herself backwards landing in an arch with her hands holding her up. She watched the lightsaber fly into the stands and people jump away screaming. T'Allah sighed and flipped over onto her feet sprinting towards the spot where the saber landed.  
  
Idril growled and threw out her hands, her voice roaring. T'Allah turned around and felt a fierce power rippling the air. T'Allah's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly as she felt the power hit her and toss her body like a rag toy to the floor. She lay there, dazed, as Idril ran to the stands. Idril jumped and clutched the railing, heaving herself up and over, breathing heavily. She gripped her lightsaber and jumped to the bottom of the arena, landing roughly. Idril gritted her teeth against the pain that shot from her feet to her thighs.  
  
T'Allah shook the fog out of her head and rolled over onto her feet. Still slightly dazed, T'Allah slowly tested certain body parts to make sure they were working. Where had Idril learned to do that so well? It didn't matter; Idril would never win, because T'Allah would not allow herself to lose.  
  
Blue light hummed as T'Allah turned her lightsaber on. Idril stood, slowly moving her feet, wincing with every step. T'Allah waved her saber leisurely performing some tricks as she waited for Idril.  
  
"Well, Galdor, are you finished playing? Can we continue?"  
  
Idril did not answer, at least, not with words. She leapt at T'Allah her saber slashing downwards in a killing blow. T'Allah stepped back and their sabers clashed sending sparks. The green and blue light meshed as the combatants pushed against each other in an attempt to gain dominance. T'Allah rolled her lightsaber and began to attack Idril, her saber whirring in blurs of blue light. Idril was hard pressed to block and several times missed, gaining burns for her carelessness.  
  
The crowd had become silent as they watched the fight with rapt attention. Kamiah entered the arena, fluffing her slightly damp hair. She looked around at the crowd trying to find Tinuviel. She espied her leaning over the balcony on the tips of her toes. Kamiah came up next to her following her line of sight. The fight going on below had intensified. Kamiah could feel the waves of tension radiating from the opponents.  
  
"Who are they?" she whispered to Tinuviel.  
  
Tinuviel did not take her eyes off the fight. "One of them is T'Allah Deval and the other girl is Idril Galdor."  
  
"I don't know those names."  
  
"They are from the other half of the Academy. I can't believe you don't know their names at least, they're at the top of their class."  
  
Kamiah shrugged nonchalantly. "You know I barely pay attention to people who are in our half of the class, much less a bunch of students on the other side."  
  
Tinuviel snorted. "Well, you'll be fighting one of them in the final battle so it would behoove you to study this battle."  
  
"Tinuviel Luthien are you trying to tell me that I can't win?"  
  
The blonde shook her head slowly, "I just think you should be wary."  
  
Kamiah frowned. "I am careful." She was silent. "They are good," she finally ventured.  
  
Her friend since they had been babies smiled at her. "Just watch the fight Shadow."  
T'Allah had broken away from Idril and watched her warily. Idril was heaving and sweat was pouring down her face. T'Allah knew she had it won. There was no way Idril would come back and defeat her.  
  
"I'll just finish this," she whispered softly to herself. T'Allah leapt at Idril and slammed her lightsaber down onto Idril's handle. Idril screeched and dropped her saber, holding her hand to her chest.  
  
T'Allah crouched and spun on her heel sticking out her other leg. Her spinning leg knocked Idril onto her back with a thump. Idril lay there, dazed and tried. T'Allah rose to her feet and walked to Idril casually pointing her blade at her neck.  
  
"Do you yield, Galdor?"  
  
Idril did not answer, but her hard as agate eyes spoke volumes.  
  
"Come now, Galdor, it was a fair fight and you fought valiantly, but..."  
  
T'Allah gave a careless shrug. "Yield, Galdor, and walk away from the field of battle with dignity and pride."  
"I yield," Idril ground out through clenched teeth. T'Allah flicked her saber off and clipped it to her belt. She reached out with a hand to help Idril stand. Idril ignored the hand and rose stiffly to her feet. She pushed past T'Allah and reached out her hand for her lightsaber. The saber wiggled slightly, but would not come. Idril closed her eyes and pulled harder, but the saber wouldn't budge.  
  
T'Allah watched her with pitying eyes, but knew if she tried to help, Idril would be ashamed even more. Idril finally reached down and grabbed her saber marching out of the arena with a stiff back. T'Allah bowed to her audience and also exited. A padawan told her when to report for the final battle and pointed her in the direction of showers.  
Tinuviel turned to Kamiah. The shorter, dark haired girl shrugged. "I can beat her..I think."  
  
"Let's go get something to eat, Kamiah. I'm hungry and you still have a lot of time before the final battle."  
  
"Okay, I could probably tuck something away. Let's go to Deena's Delicious Delectable Diner."  
  
"No, Kamiah, we are not sneaking out again. We were almost caught last time. The cafeteria is good enough for us. Let's go."  
  
"Oh, fine you spoilsport."  
  
The two girls left the arena and headed towards the cafeteria. The hallways were crowded and the companions had a difficult time wading threw. Kamiah knocked into someone and turned around, her emerald eyes locking onto sapphire ones. They both paused and took each other in. Both eyes widened in surprise before being pulled away by their respective friends. T'Allah looked back once more to see the retreating back of the strange girl. A deep feeling of contentment filled her and she turned to her friend.  
"Ishata..I think I just met my mirror image." 


End file.
